La decisión correcta
by Alega
Summary: Severus ya había tomado su decisión, al igual que sus compañeros de Slytherins. Y no vacilaría aunque Lily y él acabaran separándose.


**Diclaimer: **Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencias:** Ciertos spoilers de Deathly Hallows.

**La decisión correcta**

Severus Snape terminó su quinto curso en Hogwarts y ahora se quedaría en casa por unos insoportables dos meses. Si pudiera, se marcharía lejos y se mantendría él mismo. No tenía problemas en conseguir trabajo y de seguro podría adaptarse a lo que fuera con tal de no tener que tratar mucho con gente; seguía siendo un inepto en relaciones sociales y no se avergonzaba en admitírselo a sí mismo. Un trabajo de oficina… ¿Aceptarían a alguien joven aunque estuviera igual de capacitado que un profesional?

_Como si de verdad te fueras a ir. _

Suspiró con pesadumbre, mientras que prendía el interruptor de su habitación y cerraba la puerta con llave. Deseó hacer magia para así amortiguar los ruidos de afuera, aunque en ese momento estuviera en silencio. Sabía por experiencia que se trataba de la calma antes de la tormenta. Y aún en ella, sus padres seguían con sus pesares individuales; por supuesto, dudaba que ambos conocieran de su padecimiento o si era así… no movían ni un músculo para salir de él.

_Tal vez se han dañado tanto que ya no pueden salir. _

Se sentó en su escritorio, cubierto por una capa de polvo. Limpió un poco con un trapo amarillento la parte que utilizaría y tomó un pergamino y una pluma. Comenzó a escribir con presura, con su letra pequeña y enjuta. Hacía poco que se había separado, pero no podía pasar un minuto más sin mantener contacto con sus conocidos de Slytherins. Sus compañeros; con ninguno mantenía una relación lo suficiente estrecha para ser llamados amigos.

Severus no era de las personas que se comunicaban sólo por hacerlo. Cuando lo hacía, había una razón de por medio. Hacía tiempo que se carteaba con ellos, y en esa ocasión sus destinatarios eran Narcisa y Regulus Black. Ambos lo requerían para diferentes temas ligados a un mismo asunto. ¿Por qué pensaban que él tendría una respuesta ante sus situaciones? Igual, le gustaba compartir sus pensamientos sobre lo que ocurría afuera del castillo. Ellos dos, aunque fueran los menores, siempre tenían un comentario para el acontecer tanto nacional como internacional.

Severus no se le había pasado lo infravalorada que estaba Narcisa. Siendo la menor de las tres hermanas, había sido opacada por el oscuro fuego que eran por sí mismas Bellatrix y Andrómeda. Ambas con una belleza salvaje y una personalidad dominante, que se hacían notar y respetar inmediatamente después de conocerlas. En cambio, Narcisa, con su pálido aspecto, fue la que menos brilló. Siempre se había mantenido en un perfil bajo, oculta tras la espalda de sus hermanas. Carecía de esa atracción exótica que incluso hacían gala Regulus y el imbécil de Sirius. Fría, ajena a su alrededor y con un aire impersonal, parecía un fantasma en ese mundo de vivos. Callada, de andar silencioso y de modales refinados, había sido educada para ser la niña perfecta según los patrones de la sociedad. Una educada mujer, una buena esposa. Y no había ningún futuro prometedor para ella; al menos, no uno que ya no hubiera sido planeado por su madre.

Severus sabía de todo esto gracias a ella. A pesar de su muralla de hielo, ella se había abierto a él en esos años en Hogwarts, aunque fuera de un curso menor y con el que menos posibilidades tenía de relacionarse. Tal vez Narcisa vio en él un espejo un tanto retorcido de sí misma; eran parecidos; ambos se guardaban sus opiniones, habían sido criados sin tomar en cuenta su propio querer y eran como la joya que menos valía en todo el castillo. A Narcisa la veían como la mujer hermosa, sin mayor trasfondo, y Severus nunca era visto.

Narcisa le había hablado sobre Lucius Malfoy. Sobre su relación y lo que podrían tener en el futuro. Se le veía entusiasmada tras la máscara pétrea. Pero, ¿era ese hombre lo que le convenía a ella? Severus le había advertido sobre las andadas de Lucius; no eran rumores, eran hechos de lo que hacía ya graduado. Era un miembro activo de los mortífagos y todos sabían qué quería decir eso. Severus lo conocía bien, al haber elegido unirse una vez que terminara su séptimo curso. Pero no iba a obligarla a alejarse del heredero Malfoy, porque pecaría al subestimarla. Ella indudablemente sabía en el infierno en el que se metería, y por lo visto, no se echaría para atrás. Sólo restaba aceptar su decisión y esperar que se cuidara.

Severus respetaba a Regulus, a pesar de ser menor. Ese chico tenía visiones de la vida no usuales para alguien de su edad y no compartidas por él, porque las más importantes se referían a la lealtad a la familia y Severus, al ser un Snape, no la conocía. Había oído del lema de los Black, también de las continuas peleas entre la madre y el hijo mayor, de las intervenciones de los tíos y la imprudencia de dos de las primas, que habían elegido apoyar cada una a un bando diferente. Y, entre todos esos corazones negros, sólo Regulus había comprendido lo que verdaderamente significaba la unión de sangre. Por eso sufría ante la lenta degradación del imbécil de Sirius, aunque nunca lo dejara entrever. Porque Sirius ya tenía a otras personas a las cuales considerar una familia, lejos de los antiguos lazos que lo ataban a la otra. Lejos de Regulus. Severus no pensaba juzgarlo, porque si le daban la oportunidad (como de hecho, estaban haciendo) de traicionar a su familia, él no vacilaría.

_¿Pero qué clase de traición sería, si se trata de Tobías Snape? _

Snape dejó la pluma en el tintero y se levantó del escritorio, encaminándose a la ventana de su habitación. Las cortinas se encontraban sueltas. Tras el cristal, observó la casa de los vecinos. Se alcanzaba a ver su patio; flores de diversos tipos sembrados por el jardín, un columpio bien cuidado al que Severus sabía que tan viejo era… Y en ellos, dos chicas, tal y como la primera vez. Las dos se mantenían en silencio, con el rostro volteado en diferentes direcciones. Estaban tensas y sin duda una no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación. La otra, suponía Severus, le daba igual hablar o no con ella.

Así se comportaban las hermanas Evans entre ellas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Lily hablara, luego Petunia le siguió con algo de desagrado y a los segundos ya se encontraban discutiendo. Severus dudó entre si deseaba o no oír el motivo. En vez de eso, volvió sus pensamientos a su decisión irrevocable y de cómo afectaría a Lily. Porque ella era una sangre sucia, ambos tenían parientes muggles. Y él sabía que Lily permanecería anclada a sus creencias y a lo que le parecía correcto; de ninguna forma aceptaría lo que el Señor Tenebroso predicaba entre terror y sangre. No sería como Severus.

Severus sospechaba que, con el tiempo, esos distintos caminos acabarían por alejarlos sin derecho a reencontrarse. Le dolía pensarlo, porque Lily había sido su primera amiga, pero la pérdida no lo haría dudar de lo que ya había dispuesto para su futuro.

Al tiempo que se alejaba de la ventana, el ruido del vidrio al caer al suelo llegó hasta la habitación.

_Que sólo haya sido un accidente… _

Y probablemente lo fuera, porque su padre de seguro habría errado en tirar los platos y no darle a su madre. Se escuchó un golpe sordo. Severus se estremeció y cerró los ojos, como si así fueran a desaparecer las cosas. ¿Por qué temblaba, si los golpes no los recibía él? Se tapó los oídos, pero la voz de su padre era más fuerte. Los lamentos de su madre también.

_Ya, ya, deténganse, ya…_

Temblaba incontrolablemente, el sudor se extendía por su cuerpo al igual que la asfixia. Inhaló y exhaló desesperadamente y se apoyó en la pared, mareado. Su mente sólo reproducía el frenesí de su padre y la debilidad de su madre. Sintió ganas de vomitar, pero en cambio, lo que hizo fue abrir la puerta sin soportarlo más. Tenía miedo de bajar y encontrarse lo que ya sabía que estaba allí, de enfrentarse con la inmundicia y la degradación, pero aún así sus débiles piernas le respondieron y allí fueron. Sabía que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado, dejar que la matara si en el arrebato le daba por hacerlo; él no tendría la culpa, tampoco la tendría si luego cobraba venganza. Serían ellos los culpables de todo.

_¿Por qué sigo bajando por ella? _

Después de todo no conseguía nada, sólo sentirse más miserable.

Entró en el momento preciso para evitar que su padre le encestara otro manotazo a su madre. Aunque lo recibiera él en cambio, y así ocurriera con el segundo y el tercero. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlo, mucho menos para levantarle la mano a su padre.

Tobías, loco en su furia, ni distinguía si aquél cuerpo enclenque y bajito seguía siendo el de su esposa. Ella se mantenía tirada al suelo, paralizada por el llanto. ¿Apreciaría luego lo que hacía Severus por ella? ¿O las heridas mantendrían nublaba su consciencia?

Sea como fuese, a cada golpe recibido y lágrima contenida, Severus se convencía de que unirse al Señor Oscuro era lo correcto. Si así eliminaban escoria como su padre, a Severus no le importaba eliminar a todos los demás.

* * *

_He hecho lo que he querido con las edades de Lucius y Narcisa, sé que en el canon son mucho mayores; también con la relación de Severus con Regulus, Cissa y Lily. A esta última sólo la he puesto como amiga, pero si se quieren imaginar algo más…_

_Espero que les haya gustado :) Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Snape, y siento haberlo hecho mal al ser tan complejo. Por cierto y antes de que se me pase por alto, mil gracias a Mayu por betearlo._

_Comentarios?_


End file.
